


Sleep

by HeavensMostAdorable



Series: Malec One Shots [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluffy Angst, Kinda, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no rush for ferociousity to the kiss. It was gentle. Soft. Loving.</p><p>That was what Alec wanted to be remembered by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted so much Malec today I have no shame.

“Mags.”

“Magnus.”

“ _Magnus_.”

“ _ **Magnus**_.”

Alec sighed softly. This was a thing that happened often, which was worrying. Magnus would just be…Unresponsive. Alec already knew about the warlock’s insomnia, the warlock’s nightmares...but this was a new thing. This has only happened a few times now, but every time it happened it terrified the shadowhunter.

“Magnus...hey, I'm going to lift you up, alright? You’ve been staring at that book for hours.” Alec cooed softly, reaching out to touch Magnus’s hair softly before carefully scooping him up. Magnus didn't speak, but he did move just a fraction of an inch to be more comfortable in his boyfriend's arms.

Alec made his way over to the bedroom and looked down at the warlock in his arms. “I’m going to put you down now.” Alec did just that, putting Magnus under the covers and tucking him in. “I’ll be back, okay?” He turned and headed for the door to the bedroom, planning to call Ragnor again about what happened.

“A-Alec.” A small voice whispered.

Alec immediately turned around again. “Yes, Magnus?”

“Stay with me. Please. I don't want to be alone again. Please.”

The young man nodded and climbed into bed with the older man.

“Who caught up this time?” Alec whispered. “Tell me about them.” Magnus was quiet for a while, gathering all his thoughts.

“Imasu.” Magnus said softly. “He was beautiful. A musician.” The warlock smiled softly. “I should of went after him…” He shook his head. “I made excuses...said he wanted more than I could give him, but...I could have gotten him to stay.” The warlock curled around his boyfriend. “You would have loved his music. It was almost as beautiful as he was.” Magnus said, almost dreamily. Alec couldn't help but chuckle. He didn't feel jealous anymore when Magnus spoke like this, describing his beautiful past lovers. He wasn't trying to hurt Alec, he was just trying to let go. The warlock was so old now, he had once told Alec he was so scared of keeping still because he thought his past would catch up with him.

And it did. In the form of his lovers.

“Was it now? And how beautiful was he?” Magnus giggled softly in reply. “Ragnor always told me he was out of my league. That the boy could have anyone he wanted and no one would possibly say no.”

Magnus went on, recounting his adventures with Imasu, and Alec couldn't help but wonder if he would come back to haunt the warlock. That maybe one day, Magnus would be curled up next to another lover or, to take a turn for the worst, by himself as the memories of them together wracked his brain. What memories would stick out the most? Would it be the day they met? The day Alec kissed him at his own wedding? Would it be the first time they had sex? The first time Alec came to his apartment bruised and bleeding?

“Magnus?”  
“Yes?”  
“...I hope I don't do this to you.”

“Oh, but you will, my dear Alexander. I’ll never forget you.” The warlock looked up at the shadowhunter. “No matter how long from now, every memory of you will be fresh as the day it happened. Because you are important to me, Alexander.”

“I don't want to hurt you.”  
“You’re worth the pain.”

Their lips met gently. There was no rush for ferociousity to the kiss. It was gentle. Soft. Loving.

That was what Alec wanted to be remembered by.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at my [Tumblr ](http://larlarinlalaland.tumblr.com). I urge you to do this because I am already having trouble with coming up with Malec ideas.


End file.
